Dare
by Kyu127
Summary: Aku baru saja menerima tantangan dari permainan Truth or Dare. Melintasi sebuah gendung tua bekas pabrik bukanlah hal yang sulit bukan?


**Bebas berkomentar dan mengkritik.**

 **Terima segala masukan, anggap saja saya masochist.**

 **Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Anything but the Story.**

* * *

Dare

* * *

 _Blam!_

Pintu kayu dengan sendirinya menutup setelah aku memasuki sebuah ruang yang di sebut sebagai gedung angker. Selayaknya di film horror yang pernah aku tonton, kepulan asap mulai mengurangi jarak pandangku. Gedung yang berlorong – lorong membuatku harus cermat memperhatikan langkahku. Jika aku lalai sedikit, aku tidak akan pernah keluar dari tempat ini.

Aku mengeluarkan kameraku dan mematikan senter dan menggantinya dengan sebuah lilin. Aku bukannya bodoh ataunya apa, tapi aku baru saja menerima tantangan truth or dare, yaitu mengadu mental dan nyaliku di sebuah gedung bekas pabrik dengan bermodal sebuah lilin. Jika aku masuk melalui pintu barat dan berhasil keluar dari pintu timur, maka aku berhasil mengalahkan tantangan tersebut.

Konon, pernah terjadi pembunuhan massal di tempat ini ketika para buruh berdemo meminta kenaikan upah. Namun, hal tersebut tidak diindahkan oleh si mandor yang malah mengeksekusi mati para provokator dengan memenggal kepala mereka. Dan menjadikan sisanya sebagai pekerja romusha hingga mereka meninggal mengenaskan di tempat ini.

Yah , tapi semua itu Cuma mitos kan?

Dengan kamera mengarah ke depan, aku melanjutkan langkahku. Lingkaran merah berkedip mengindikasikan kamera sudah mulai merekam. Melalui layar kamera, aku melihat arah jalanku. Tentu bukannya aku mengharapkan sesuatu tertangkap kameraku, hanya saja aku ingin memastikan hasil rekamanku tidak blur.

 _Degh._

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Sebuah wujud putih kecil berada di tepi lorong, bukan cahaya dari lilin ataupun pantulan rembulan.. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mengalihkan mataku dari layar kamera menuju tepi lorong di depanku.

Tidak ada.

Aku mengembalikan mataku pada layar kamera, putih membesar.

Aku tidak menekan tombol zoom atau tombol apapun, tapi aku yakin putih tersebut semakin membesar, dalam artian mendekat. Aku merasakan bulu kuduk berdiri hingga terasa mereka akan terlepas dari kulitku. Tubuhku menegang.

 _Whuuush._

Sebuah angin kencang dari arah depan menerpaku seiring putih itu mendekatiku.

Hilang? Imajinasi?

Aku menghela nafas dalam dan meyakinkan diriku jika yang kulihat tadi hanya imajinasiku. Barangkali kualitas kamera yang rendah sehingga nge-blur.

 _._

 _Ngiik… ngiik… ngiik…_

Bulu kudukku kembali meloncat berdiri. Tubuhku menjadi posisi sikap siap sempurna

Aku berbalik ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Kepalaku berotasi perlahan seperti robot rusak karena otot leherku yang menegang.

Kursi…

Sebuah kursi…

Sebuah kursi goyang…

Aku mencoba berpikir rasional dan mencari penyebab bergeraknya kursi tersebut. Namun ruangan yang tertutup tidak memungkinkan angin yang meniupnya. Tidak ada tali ataupun ikatan pada kursi tersebut.

Aku perlahan mendekati kursi tersebut, menyinarinya dengan lilin.

.

Hiyaaaah!

Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa. Tujuanku saat ini adalah pintu dimana aku memulai tantangan ini. Lilin yang kubawa mati tertiup angina dan entah kemana.

Sosok yang kulihat, itu terasa nyata.

Tidak! sosok itu memang nyata.

Aku berharap ingatanku tentang sosok tersebut dapat hilang dari pikiranku.

.

Aku berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafasku yang terengah – engah. Jantungku yang berdegup kencang juga membuat dadaku sesak.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Dengan pandangan yang minim, aku mengamati perabotan yang ada di ruangan dimana aku berpijak.

"Lho, ini dimana?" gumamku.

Aku mencoba mengingat kemana aku berlari, seharusnya aku kembali pada pintu barat. Tapi aku tidak melihat satu pintu pun di ruang ini.

Sial, apa aku tersesat.

Perasaan takut mulai menguasai diriku. Aku dapat merasakan kakiku bahkan tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Aku merogoh sakuku, mengambil senter.

Tidak ada.

Pasti terjatuh saat aku berlari. Aku merogoh setiap sakuku, berharap ada benda yang dapat membantuku.

Sebuah ponsel. Iya, ini ponselku.

Aku dengan cepat menekan tombol – tombol, menyusun sebuah nomor telepon dan menghubunginya.

 _Panggilan gagal._

Aku memeriksa apa yang salah.

 _No signal._

Sial.

Aku berjalan berbalik untuk menemukan jalan yang tadi kulalui sekaligus berharap ada sinyal yang tertangkap oleh ponselku. Dengan penerangan seadanya dari ponselku, aku sembari menggerakan jari – jariku untuk mencoba menghubungi sebuah nomor.

Terhubung!

[ _Halo?_ ]

"Ha-halo! S-sagiri, tolong aku. Aku ad-"

Terputus?

Suara orang di seberang yang kutelpon berubah menjadi suara berisik seperti saat mendengarkan radio rusak.

"Halo?" aku mengulangi kata tersebut, berharap mendapat balasan.

[ _Jangan bermain – main dengan kami._ ]

Suara pria serak.

[ _Balaskan dendam kami_ ]

Suara tersebut berubah menjadi suara pria lain.

[ _Tolong, aku akan mematuhimu_ ]

Suara tersebut berubah lagi dan menjadi surau.

[ _Aaaah!_ ]

Berubah menjadi suara jeritan.

Dengan sigap aku melemparkan ponselku. Sial, tidak cukup kuat untuk mematikan ponsel tersebut. Suara jeritan demi jeritan terus berteriak melalui ponselku.

Aku mengambil langkah mundur menjauh dari ponsel tersebut hingga punggungku menyentuh tembok. Aku berjongkok dan menutup telingaku. Saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan

'Sagiri. . . Tolong aku…' isakku.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku.

Aku terperanjat.

Perlahan membalikan wajahku dan . . .

* * *

 **END**

 **Bagaimana? Membosankan? Menyenangkan? Ga jelas? Mengharukan?**

 **Tuliskan segala kesan, pesan, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom komentar.**

 **Tidak perlu sungkan untuk menggunakan bahasa formal atau sopan.**

 **Seperti yang tertulis di atas, anggap saja saya masochist.**

 **Jadi tidak usah sungkan untuk berkata kasar atau mengkhawatirkan perasaan saya.**

 **Best Regard, KYU127**


End file.
